vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Crius
House of Crius The House of Coeus resembles a three-story observatory. At the first floor is a lounge with star-shaped furniture, where residents gather and converse. The walls are enchanted to look like the Zodiac Wheel, showing the current date and the current sign, with a background of the other stars and constellations. The second floor consists of the resident's bedrooms. The third floor consists of the observatory itself, where various astronomical equipment can be found, including a large telescope. Cabin Announcements/Campers= General # Lieutenant # Members # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members of the House Defectors # Left Camp # Dead # Pets |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:House of Crius Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Crius have the ability to conjure small stars which can be thrown like projectiles; however, these stars can only cover a moderate distance before they eventually disappear. #Children of Crius have the ability to burst forth a beam of stellar energies, burning anything in its path. The longer the beam is sustained, the more energy it drains and the more risks of the user being burned. Defensive #Children of Crius have the ability to conjure a dense and hot cloud of stardust, which will suffocate and distract anyone enveloped in it for a short time. #Children of Crius have the ability to conjure a dome purely made out of stellar energies, no bigger than two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt and deflect most attacks and projectiles for a short time. Passive #Children of Crius are innately stronger when there are more stars at night. #Children of Crius can see perfectly at night as if it were day. They can also see the stars perfectly even at day. Supplementary #Children of Crius have the ability to conjure a small star, which will act as a light source on a small area for a short time before dissipating. #Children of Crius have the ability enchant a single weapon by infusing it with stardust and stellar energy for a short time. Damage dealt by the enchanted weapon is stronger than before, and may produce slight burns on anything that touches it. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Crius have the ability to summon a small black hole, which will suck anyone and anything too near it with strong gravitational pull. It will only last for a short time before disgorging the swallowed people/objects back. The user is susceptible to it, and must be used sparingly, as it weakens after each use. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Crius have the ability to conjure a small supernova, which will burn at anything in its wake on a 10m radius, as well as producing a loud booming sound coming from the explosion. It cannot differ friend from foe and will affect anyone or anything nearby. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Crius have the ability to call upon a constellation to fight for them for a short time, but it can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and the user is immobilized while the constellation fights for them. Traits #Children of Crius always know their exact location, direction, time and date by simply looking at the stars. They also know all constellations in the sky and where it is currently located with ease. #Children of Crius make great astronomers and spacemen. |-| Treaties= Category:Camp Othrys